CARRIE: Goddess Among Us
by The IDEALLER 1995
Summary: AU: In 1995, Margaret & Ralph White find, adopt & raise an infant baby girl in a spaceship that crash lands on earth, naming her as Carrie White. But in 2013, as Carrie's alien powers become more noticing, what will become of her? A heroic hope to mankind? Or a vengeful apocalypse? Rating might change in future chapters...
1. KarrienasCarrie

_**All CARRIE (2013) Characters © Stephen King, Kimberley Pierce, MGM, SONY & SONY Screen Gems**_

_**All Other Concepts © Jerry Siegel, Joe Shuster, Zack Snyder, Christopher Nolan, James Gunn, Brian Gunn, Mark Gunn & etc.**_

**Prologue: Karrienas/Carrie**

**Date:** Thursday 21st September 1995

**Time:** 10:00pm

**Location:** Chamberlain, Maine, USA, Earth

On her way home from the hospital, **Margaret White** & **Ralph White** were driving home in Ralph's pickup truck as normal, but inside, they were as sad as ever, they'd been through a tough life recently. They had recently learned that Margaret was infertile, & could never had children naturally. She had only just been released from hospital, and it felt like the whole world around them was against them. Nearly everyone she knew had started having their own families, & it all felt like that God had taken Margaret & Ralph's family from her, what had she ever done to deserve it all. After Margaret & Ralph had got married years ago, they had tried for a baby for so long, it was hard enough that nothing was working, but to learn of Margaret's infertility, was the final nail on the coffin of their happy future life… or so they thought…

As they were driving along further, she then noticed, in the starry sky above her, that one star seemed to get bigger and bigger, like it was getting closer and closer, To Margaret's surprise, it was getting closer, right to her location…

Ralph suddenly slammed his foot on the brakes, stopping the car just in time, just as the star, which was more like a meteor or a comet, crashed into the road in front of her, before crashing into the woods at the side of the road, leaving a long burning earth trail behind from the impact. Margaret & Ralph were breathing heavily with fright, having narrowly escaping the surprise impact, before slowly calming down and catching their breath back.

_"What in God's name was that?!"_ Margaret gasped, while still catching her breath.

_"I have no idea, Maggie..."_ Ralph replied, while catching his breath back aswell.

Margaret built up the courage to get out the truck, and go out and investigate the crash site, while using a torch to light her way down the trail to the crash site.

_"Margaret, What are you doing? Where are you going?"_ Ralph called with worry, as he got out of the truck aswell, while grabbing a torch also...

Margaret & Ralph walked cautiously down the slightly burning impacted trail, being careful that there were no wild animals were going to attack them, but was very unlikely to happen, from the impact of the unknown object that fell from the sky, until they finally found & saw what fell from the sky, as they gave a slight gasp each… it was a ship, a pod like comet shaped ship. Margaret & Ralph knew judging by its shape, design & features, it was surely not of earthly design. Margaret & Ralph may have come from families of very unusual & supernatural beliefs, but she had other beliefs outside of them. Ralph had beliefs about life on other planets & in other Galaxies, he was determined to find evidence, but in these moments, it looked like it was best to keep this discovery a secret... As Margaret got so close to touching the metal hull of the spaceship, some steam burst out of a gap in the hull, before opening up, with lots more steam and gas coming out, causing Margaret & Ralph to cough a bit. When the steam and gas cleared, Margaret & Ralph was able to see, as she & her husband gasped in shock, to see what was inside the ship.

It was a little sleeping baby, a baby girl, who was wrapped in a pink blanket with red trim. Margaret cautiously but slowly got closer to the baby, knowing she was surely something alien, but she looked so human, not sure of what could happen.

_"Margaret, be careful, we have no idea who's baby that is, or even what kind of baby that is..."_ Ralph said cautiously.

_"Ralph, keep your voice down, we don't want to wake her & upset her..."_ Margaret whispered cautiously told her husband to lower his voice.

Margaret slowly and gently got the infant girl out of the ship, and held her close to her chest, not taking her eyes off her for one micro-second. Margaret gave a big smile, seeing how beautiful the infant girl was, despite her being not of earthly origin. As Margaret & Ralph looked at her, a tear fell from Margaret's eye, before falling on to the little baby girl's head, causing her to slowly wake up, opening her eyes, which gave a slight glow of red light, before turning baby blue, as she gurgled, before looking at Margaret & Ralph in curiosity. The baby girl then gave a loving smile before gurgling and laughing sweetly at Margaret & Ralph, as Margaret then began giving her a gentle rocking, as she & Ralph then noticed an odd name like word from inside the ship: **Princess Karrienas. **Margaret & Ralph weren't sure whether that was the baby's name, or where the baby had come from, but they knew if anyone saw or found that word, or found out about this new infant they had found was alien, she'd be treated as an outcast, or rejected but nearly all of humanity… Margaret & Ralph knew now she didn't just have a new 'daughter', they had a lifelong mission**: Protect this infant alien, while keeping her true origin a secret**...

"_Don't worry, We'll protect you, little Karrienas…"_ Margaret gently whispered, before gently kissing her new infant daughter on her forehead…

_"Well, for a start, we're gonna need to give her a different name, a more earth bound name for that matter..."_ Ralph said in concern & wonder of what to name their new alien daughter...

_"I know, how about: Carrietta? **Carrietta Naomi White** for her full name?"_ Margaret asked in wonder...

_"I like it, we can even nickname her: **Carrie**."_ Ralph smiled, as he let baby Karrienas/Carrie grab one of his fingers, before nearly breaking it accidently with her grip...

**CARRIE: Goddess among us**


	2. Gifted

**Chapter 1: Gifted**

**(Just under 18 years later…)**

**Date:** Tuesday 19th June 2013

**Time:** 2:15pm

**Location:** Ewen High School, Chamberlain, Maine

It was Gym class for the girl students of Ewen High School, as there were 2 teams competing against each other in a game of pool Volleyball. All the girls in both teams were all competing very lively, all except one, one girl who was back in the corner, looking shy and scared… That girl was **Carrie White**, now a young and vulnerable teen, nearly an adult.

Despite her nice upbringing by Margaret & Ralph, as well as their parents & siblings, School life was extremely hard for the young alien girl, despite no one knowing of her true origin, not even Carrie herself… But because of her unusual behaviour, from trying to hide her unnatural abilities as she grew up, making friends was practically impossible for her, especially with all things that had been done to her, by one group of them known as the: **Mortimer Snerds**, led By **Christine Hargensen**, they had seen Carrie as an outcast, compared to everyone else In the entire school, and thought it would be fun to bully the unusual girl since 6th grade.

However, the only student in the school, who was also one of the Snerds: **Susan Snell**, had never really gotten involved with many of the times Chris and the others bullied Carrie, in fact, she sometimes tried to defuse the situations, trying to tell Chris and everyone it wasn't worth it, but as always, they never listened, and carried on. Sue had stopped hanging with them a lot, and had spent more time with her friend/ex-boyfriend: **Tommy Ross**, as well as his friends, who didn't really pick on Carrie much either.

As the girls in both teams continued to play on and Carrie staying put in the corner, the volleyball came flying before falling onto the water, right in front of Carrie.

"_Ok Ladies, Let's get Carrie into the game, can't stand on the side-lines all the time, come on."_ Miss Desjardin called, as Carrie slowly and nervously picked up the ball. _"Come on Carrie, serve." _

All the girls started cheering Carrie sarcastically, as Carrie then threw the ball, which then accidently hit Sue in the back of the head, causing everyone except Carrie to gasp humorously & laugh.

"_Sorry…"_ Carrie mouthed nervously in a whisper to Sue.

Sue just smiled, nodded & winked at Carrie, telling her all was ok.

"_You eat Shit."_ Chris laughed, throwing the ball at Carrie.

Carrie then took the ball and hit it hard, causing to fly right over to the opposite end, where no one could catch it in time, as everyone then looked at Carrie with dropped faces. Carrie then noticed the ball being hit back by one of the opposite team, but before anyone could turn to it, or the ball hit the water, Carrie dashed in a microsecond, hitting it back towards the opposite end, without anyone catching it. Each time the ball was hit towards one of the girls on Carrie's team, Carrie just dashed in, and hit it back, before any of them could hit it back. Sue was amazed, while Chris and all the other girls were getting annoyed.

As Chris was about to get a chance at hitting the ball, Carrie dashed in and hit it back in another microsecond. Chris was now so annoyed, she pushed Carrie into the water in front of her. _"Take that, Thieving Freak!"_ She laughed.

"_Don't be like that to her, Chris! She did nothing wrong!"_ Sue said sternly, pushing Chris back.

"_What is wrong with you Sue?! Why do you care for that Freak?"_ Chris growled.

"_Ok Ladies, Break it up!"_ Miss Desjardin called out.

"_Fuck off Desjardin, this is none of your concern!"_ Chris roared, before the volley rocketed into Chris's face, knocking her into the water, as everyone gasped in shock, yet, no one saw where the ball came from, except Sue, who slowly looked at Carrie, knowing she must have done it.

"_Everyone out of the pool, __**NOW!**__"_ Miss Desjardin bellowed, to avoid a fight, as everyone began making their way out of the pool...

**(Later in the changing rooms…)**

Most of the girls were getting changed back out of their swimsuits, into their everyday clothing. Carrie meanwhile, was showering, cleaning herself up. As Carrie continued to wash herself, Sue came over, in her drying towel…

"_Hi Carrie…"_ Sue said calmly.

"_Sue?"_ Carrie said nervously.

"_It's ok, I'm not here to hurt you."_ Sue said in a calm tone again.

"_W-what is it?"_ Carrie asked in concern but still nervously.

"_I wanted to apologize for-… Carrie you're bleeding!"_ Sue suddenly said urgently.

"_What, Where?!"_ Carrie said in worry, as she looked down to see blood streaming down her legs with the shower water… _"Wha-What's happening, what's wrong with-…? Oh it's my period…"_

Suddenly, tampons came flying at Carrie & Sue, as Chris and her friends threw more and more at them, while chanting _'Plug it up' over and over_, as Chris recorded them on her phone.

Sue then tried to take Chris's phone, only for Tina and Nicki to push her to the ground, as they continued to laugh and chant at them…

"_This is certainly gonna make a great lesbo scene for the internet."_ Chris chuckled, while still recording, as Carrie tried to help Sue up, as Miss Desjardin tried to break the overcrowding bullies off Carrie and Sue.

Carrie then looked at Chris's phone, but as she concentrated on it, the nucleuses in her eyes suddenly glowed a bright red, along with Chris's phone battery until…

_***Chris's phone explodes into sparks, and falls to the ground***_

Chris and her friends and other classmates all gasped or screamed, as her phone just exploded for no reason, or so they thought…

"_**What the hell is going on here?!"**_ Miss Desjardin roared with anger at everyone, as she got in between the feud.

"_They were throwing tampons and chanting at me and Carrie, and recording it…"_ Sue said nervously, as Miss Desjardin, looked angrily at Chris and the other classmates.

"_Those freaks broke my Phone!"_ Chris Growled.

"_**Get dressed and Get out, NOW!"**_ Miss Desjardin growled back, as Chris and the others went and finished getting dressed nervously, while she tended to Carrie & Sue.

**(Later in Principal Morton's office…)**

Miss Desjardin guided Carrie & Sue into Principal Morton's office, where he was waiting…

"_I'm terribly sorry about Miss Hargensen's incident, girls, can we get you anything?"_ Principal Morton asked calmly, as Carrie & Sue sat down with Miss Desjardin.

"_No thank you, sir."_ Carrie & Sue replied.

"_Can you tell us more on why Miss Hargensen and your other classmates would commit something like that? Do take your time, or if you're not comfortable, you don't need to answer."_ Principal Morton asked calmly in concern.

"_Chris would do anything to hurt Carrie, she's been like that since 6__th__ grade."_ Sue replied.

"_I see, I'm afraid I can't do anything about expelling them… but I could suggest 3 days detention, if they refuse, they should have 3 days suspension and Prom Ticket refusal." _Principal Morton suggested to Rita.

"_Agreed."_ Rita agreed.

"_I-I'm worried that they may be even worse if that happens…"_ Carrie said with worry.

"_Don't worry Carrie, we'll make sure they don't." _Rita said calmly to comfort Carrie, as she and Sue gently stroked Carrie's arms, causing Carrie to blush slightly, as Principal Morton called their parents…

**To be continued…**


	3. Secrets Revealed

**Chapter 2: Secrets Revealed**

Outside the school, pulled up 2 cars. Out of one got out **Eleanor Snell**, who was wearing some of her casual everyday clothing, while out of the other car, got out **Margaret White**, who was wearing her casual clothing, which was black gothic Victorian like clothing, which made her look like a Witch or a Vampire.

Margaret and Eleanor were good friends, as well as their husbands & other family members being good friends as well, mainly as Eleanor and her family may have had theories and suspicions of what Margaret and her family were like, but they had always supported each other, as well as their families. Margaret had told Eleanor that she and Ralph had adopted Carrie, but never revealed anything about Carrie being a child from another world, Not even Carrie herself knew she was from another world, despite telling Margaret about loads of continuous & unusual dreams, though Eleanor & her family, including Sue, had noticed Carrie's unusual abilities more than everyone else on numerous occasions as their daughters grew up…

**(Meanwhile, back in the Principal's office…)**

Carrie & Sue were still sitting with Miss Desjardin & Principal Morton, waiting for their parents, while Sue was looking at Carrie nervously, but wasn't sure about what she was about to ask her, but Miss Desjardin noticed Sue's looks at Carrie…

"_Sue, are you ok?"_ Miss Desjardin asked in concern, as Carrie noticed Sue's nervous and blushing face…

"_What's wrong Sue?"_ Carrie asked in concern also.

"_Carrie, I…I wanna ask you something…"_ Sue said nervously and blushing. _"I wanna go to Prom to you, would you like to go with me?"_

Carrie was now blushing nervously, not sure what to say…

"_Wait, I thought you were dating Tommy Ross…"_ Carrie replied nervously.

"_No Carrie, we broke up months ago, we're still friends. Besides, he's going with Heather to Prom."_ Sue replied to re-ensure her secret Crush…

"_Come on Carrie, this is one in a lifetime chance for you, If that was me, I wouldn't waste it." _Miss Desjardin said, trying to encourage her shy student.

"_Then… Yes, I'd love to go with you Sue…"_ Carrie replied nervously again, before she and Sue beamed into excitement and into a loving hug, just as Margaret & Eleanor walked in…

Carrie & Sue quickly parted from their hug as they noticed their mothers come in, while blushing, smiling and giggling quietly.

"_Well… That was… different…"_ Margaret said in surprise, trying not to laugh herself.

"_What was that all about?" _Eleanor asked also in surprise, while also trying not to laugh herself…

"_Should I tell them, or do you want to tell them, Carrie?"_ Sue asked, also still trying not to laugh, and was still blushing.

"_Mama… Sue invited me to Prom…"_ Carrie said nervously, unsure of what or how her mother was going to say or react to this news…

"_Are you serious?! That's wonderful news sweetheart!"_ Margaret beamed with excitement, learning that now someone was willing to accept Carrie for who see was, as she instantly gave her daughter a massive hug, as Eleanor did the same to Sue, putting some happiness on Miss Desjardin's face also, while unaware to them, Chris & some of the other Mortimer Snerds, were watching from outside the Principal's Office, in anger & disgust, determined to do whatever to sabotage & destroy this revolting development…

**(Later, on the way back to White Farm…)**

After learning of Chris's mean prank from Principal Morton & Miss Desjardin, Carrie and Margaret, took off home for White farm, while Sue and Eleanor left also for their home as well. Along the way, Carrie did tell her mother of the fact her hyper speed kicked in during volleyball practice, as well as destroying Chris's phone with her intense heat ray vision. Carrie knew that her parents had made it clear that she could never use her powers while outside of home, but Margaret and Ralph knew and understood that with all that Chris and the other Mortimer Snerds were being like to her, ever since 6th Grade, it was very difficult for their daughter…

Carrie and Margaret then pulled up into the garage of their home on their farm, just as Ralph was walking up to the family house, in his hunting clothing, along with his double barrel shotgun, as well as a couple of shot foxes, that had been trying to eat some of the chickens again.

Ever since he and Margaret found Carrie in the ship that brought her to earth, as well as knowing that his daughter was a Princess from beyond the stars, Ralph had given just as much love to Carrie, as he did for Margaret and the rest of his family. As Carrie grew up, as well as developed her powers and other unique abilities, and was still growing, Ralph became extremely worried about Carrie, not the extents or facts of how powerful she would become, but mainly the fact that if anyone knew of her powers, as well as her true origin, they'd reject her even more, than those who already saw & treated Carrie as an outcast…

"_Hello Maggie, Hello Carrie."_ Ralph greeted his wife and daughter.

"_Hello Ralph."_ Margaret greeted her husband back.

"_Hi Dad."_ Carrie greeted her father back also.

"_How's my little Princess?"_ Ralph asked as he gave Carrie a warming hug.

"_Well actually, I've got some good news and some bad news, which would you like to hear first?"_ Carrie replied, while asking her question.

"_The Bad news please."_ Ralph said, with slight worry.

"_Christine Hargensen & her friends had been pranking Carrie again, along with Susan Snell, which resulted in Carrie destroying her phone with her heat ray vision… they may have also seen Carrie's true Hyper speed during volleyball practice…"_ Margaret explained.

"_Sorry dad, I know how you & mama always tell me not to use my powers away from home…"_ Carrie said nervously to her father.

"_That's ok sweetheart, I understand it's hard around people like Chris, but maybe consider that a learning curve. Anyway, what's the good news?"_ Ralph asked in concern and wonder of excitement.

"_Sue asked me to go with her to Prom."_ Carrie replied.

"_Oh, that's brilliant to hear Carrie!"_ Ralph said, as he hugged Carrie again, as well as Margaret Smiling.

**(Later that night…)**

Margaret & Ralph were downstairs, Clearing up the kitchen, as well as watching films in the living room, while Carrie was sleeping in her upstairs bedroom. As Carrie slept in her bed, she started shuddering and shivering…

Downstairs, the house felt like it was being hit by a mini earthquake, Margaret saw that the vibrations were coming from Carrie's room, while Ralph noticed glows coming from the barn outside, as it was scaring some of the animals outside, such as the pigs and the hens…

Margaret & Ralph quickly rushed up to Carrie's room, and opened the door, to see their baby girl shuddering and shivering, almost like she was having a seizure. Without hesitation, they woke up Carrie in major worry and concern, who woke up almost as if nothing happened…

"_Mama? Dad? Wha-what's going on? What's wrong?"_ Carrie asked like she'd shot up from a bad dream…

"_We don't know, we thought the house was being hit by an earthquake, but the vibrations were coming from in here… Are you ok Carrie?"_ Margaret explained and asked in concern…

"_Yeah, but I was having a really strange dream, I was dreaming of some unknown place, and all I could see were two shadowy figures speaking, before everything went black… I could also hear some strange noises…"_ Carrie replied, while explaining her unknown dream, as Ralph looked over to the barn where the glowing came from…

"_Carrie… There's something we need to show you…"_ Ralph said nervously…

**(Later in the barn…)**

Carrie & her parents made her way to the barn, while Margaret & Ralph had told Carrie something that they told her for a long time, of when they told her she was adopted by them, but they never told Carrie of where she really came from, but they had a clue to where… a clue that they had kept in their barn ever since it came to earth, with Carrie inside it…

They all then came to couple of doors in the barn ground, locked by large rusting chains and a padlock. Ralph tried to unlock the padlock, but it was so rusty, it wouldn't unlock… until Carrie decided to rip the chains off with her immense strength…

Carrie and her parents then went into the underground barn, before Ralph removed a large sheet from over a large object, revealing to be the pod like ship they found Carrie, all those years ago…

"_What is that? It looks like some kind of…"_ Carrie gasped in shock, as well as wonder…

"_We know Carrie… this was what we found you in, It came crashing from the sky, nearly ramming us off the road years ago…"_ Ralph explained, as Carrie tried to touch the ship, causing it suddenly give more glows of colour, before Carrie saws images flashing through her mind…

***Flashback to 1995…***

After Margaret & Ralph found baby Karrienas, now named as Carrie, Margaret waited in the truck, not letting go of Carrie, while gently rocking her, as Carrie stayed calm and happy. At that moment, a large dump truck, as well as a car, pulled up behind Ralph's truck. Out of the Dump Truck, got out some of Ralph's Construction worker friends, who went to find Ralph at the crash site, while out of the Car, got out Margaret's parents: **Judith & John Brigham**, who went to Ralph's truck, to see if their daughter was alright, as Margaret got out of the truck, to introduce them to the newest member of their family…

"_Margaret, sweetie, are you ok?"_ Judith called as they approached Margaret, before noticing & gasping at the innocent infant in a warm pink blanket, in Margaret's arms… _"Oh my God, is that your baby?"_

"_Not exactly…"_ Margaret replied slightly nervously, as they all noticed Ralph and his friends hauling the pod like ship into the back of the dump truck to keep it hidden, just as John realised what Margaret meant…

"_Are you saying… this baby was in that ship?! That she's some kind of alien?!"_ John gasped in worry.

"_Sshhh! Calm down dad, don't shout, you'll frighten Carrie."_ Margaret calmed down her father, as Carrie gave a worried gurgle, as Margaret calmed her down too…

"_For an alien, she looks so human, and beautiful." _Judith said in awe, as Carrie gave a happy gurgle at her grandma…

"_The ship said she's a princess called Karrienas, there's no way I can give up this beautiful baby girl."_ Margaret said, while still gently rocking Carrie.

"_Are you sure that you can look after her?"_ John asked in concern.

"_It's not about how much, dad, it's about protecting her. I can't give her up to an adoption centre and tell them she's an alien princess we found in a forest, they'd either never believe me, or even freak out and have her taken away to research facility and be locked up and experimented on, I can't do that this to my baby girl, or any baby girl for that matter. Besides we have enough of that, trying to protect our family secrets from the rest of the world."_ Margaret replied sternly in determination to her reluctant father.

***Flashback Ends***

"_Carrie? Are you ok?"_ Margaret asked nervously.

"_So… all this time… you knew… I am… an alien?!"_ Carrie said with shock.

"_We couldn't tell you at the time we told you we adopted you, we were really worried for you, if the world knew you were from another world, they'd likely reject you, much worse than what you've told us of Chris and her friends behaviour towards you, despite them not knowing anyway…"_ Ralph replied nervously too.

"_W-why?"_ Carrie squeaked, starting to cry, as Margaret hugged and comforted her.

"_Because unfortunately, people these days are afraid of what they don't understand… even though we didn't understand, we loved you so much, there was no way we were going to give you up to someone else, especially if they never understood worse than we knew about you… you'll always be our baby, Carrie, there's way more to family, than just bloodline…"_ Margaret replied in comforting tones.

"_You're right mama, even if I am from someone else from the sky, you'll always be my family to me…"_ Carrie replied, calming down, as Ralph joined in the hug… "But… What if Sue and her family find out?" Carrie replied nervously.

"_We understand your concerns sweetheart… she probably will one day…"_ Margaret replied calmly again.

"But whether she accepts or rejects you Carrie, we'll always be there for you." Ralph also said calmly, as Carrie gave a small but happy smile, knowing whatever the outcome of her and Sue would be, her parents would be there for her…

**To be continued…**

**IDEALLER 1995 Message:**_** "Hi Readers & Authors, Rory here, Hope your all enjoying this fanfic, and sorry for the long waits, but thanks for being patient. Here is a very important part: Not sure if or how many of you are aware, but this fanfic has been ripped off and put on the Wattpad website by this user: **_**lzholmes18 (Dawn Holmes)**_**, this user is not me! I honestly don't mind people having have the same ideas, as well as their own takes on the stories, but when they copy everything I've done e.g. Titles, Words, contexts, etc., that's going too far! My story is the original. I tried reporting them, but nothing was done about it, so please, I recommend you don't read the ripoff of the story on Wattpad, even try reporting them again. Sorry to sound like a winging child, but I don't tolerate copycats. With all that being said, enjoy the upcoming chapters **____** Rory out."**_


	4. Caught Red handed

**Chapter 3: Caught Red handed**

**(The Next Day…)**

Margaret dropped off Carrie at school, kissing her goodbye till later, as Carrie made her way into school. Despite sleeping on the subjects from last night, Carrie was still very scared and nervous, about learning the truth of her true origin. Carrie was also worried about if anyone was going to question her, about her unnatural and unique abilities, especially now, after learning that was some kind of Alien princess, but what Carrie was most worried about still, was what Sue would think, if she ever questioned or found out for herself about Carrie being a princess from another world…

As Carrie got through the main doors, she found Sue waiting for her…

"_Hi Carrie."_ Sue said kindly to her crush, & future prom date.

"_Oh H-Hi Sue…"_ Carrie replied in her causal shy tone, as she & Sue walked down the hall, to their lockers, only to find them vandalised with the words: **'Carrie White & Sue Snell Eat Shit!'**

"_I don't even need to guess whose idea that was..."_ Sue sighed in a growl.

"_Oh look everyone, it's the stars of the 2 Girls 1 Cup sequel: 2 Girls 100 Tampons: Period!"_ Chris called out, pointing out to Carrie and Sue, causing everyone else to laugh out loud.

"_Get lost Chris, you and your friends who make better stars in reboot of: Everybody Hates Chris!"_ Sue called back, causing some students to go _**'Oooohhhh!'**_ at an angry Chris and her friends.

"_Say that again!"_ Chris growled sternly, as she stomped right up to Sue, only for Carrie to get in the way, trying to defend her.

"_Leave us alone Chris, Is it even worth fighting? All you'll do is get yourself and your friends in trouble as you always do."_ Carrie said, trying to defuse the situation.

"_Zip it Freak, No one said you could open your gob!"_ Chris hushed Carrie, only for Carrie to pull her locker door of its lock and hinges, as she slammed it into Chris's face, causing everyone to gasp, as Chris fell to the floor, while leaving Chris's face print in Carrie's locker door.

As Tina, Nicki & Lizzy and some of the other Mortimer Snerds tended to Chris, Carrie and Sue quickly went off to the library, as they had been excused from Gym Class by Miss Desjardin and Principal Morton due to the tampon incident with Chris yesterday…

**(Later, in the Library…) **

Sue was amazed and shocked, she'd never seen Carrie ever react like that to any of the bullying from any of the snerds before, but she'd never seen Carrie, or anyone she knew be able to rip a metal locker door open like that…

"_Carrie…"_ Sue said in shock and amazement as she caught up with Carrie.

"_I'm sorry Sue, you shouldn't have seen that, I shouldn't have done that…"_ Carrie replied in a quick pacing tone.

"_Carrie, Carrie, calm down, it's ok."_ Sue said, as she quickly pulled Carrie behind a full book shelf, to not draw any other unwanted attention, and then calm Carrie down. _"Carrie, How on earth did you do that?!"_

"_Me retaliating to Chris? I don't know, I- I was trying to calm down the situation… But also protect you…"_ Carrie said calmly, but trying to cover up actions that she knew Sue had just witnessed.

"_Not Just that Carrie, You literally just ripped your locker door right off its lock and hinges, and slammed it into Chris's face, how in the world did you do that? Not even someone like Tommy could do that."_ Sue asked in concern.

"_What can't I do?"_ Tommy said as he appeared behind Sue.

"_Oh hi Tommy, didn't see you there…"_ Sue apologised, as she and Carrie turned to him.

"_Hi Sue, Hi Carrie, Sorry if I startled you guys there."_ Tommy apologised back.

"_It's ok, it's fine."_ Carrie and Sue replied, showing all was ok.

"_Glad to hear, what were you girls saying about me?"_ Tommy asked in teasing concern.

"_Carrie just reacted to Chris's bullying in an unbelievable way…"_ Sue replied in her still amazed tone.

"_Oh Yeah? How?"_ Tommy asked in concern & curiosity.

"_I- I slammed my locker door into her face…"_ Carrie replied nervously.

"_As well as ripping it right off its lock and hinges."_ Sue added.

"_What?! How?"_ Tommy asked in amazement, as he and Sue looked at Carrie with curiosity, making her more nervous.

"_It's ok Carrie, You can tell us, we won't tell anyone else, we Promise."_ Sue said in reassurance, as Carrie took a deep breath…

"_Well… I've only just learnt last night, the reason why you guys and nearly everyone else have seen me being able to… do things that most people can't do, is because… Well… You all know that my parents adopted me, but never told anyone, not even me, about where I really came from… until now…" _Carrie replied nervously_._

"_Ok? W-where do you really come from Carrie?"_ Tommy asked in concern and curiosity.

"_Well… I don't exactly know where it is, or what it's called… But as it turns out, my real home & family, are nowhere near or from Chamberlain… In fact they are nowhere from either on or near this… this planet, maybe not even this part of the universe for all I can think…"_ Carrie replied nervously still, leaving Sue and Tommy in surprise…

"_So… what you're saying Carrie is… is that you're some kind of… But you look so human…"_ Sue tried to say, but was stuttering in surprise…

"_Yeah…"_ Carrie replied still in nervous tone. _"I really wasn't sure how I would ever tell anyone, especially people like you guys…Especially you Sue…"_

"_Why, Carrie?" _Sue asked her crush in worry and concern.

"_Because I thought that… If you knew what I really am… you'd think I was a freak, and wouldn't want to go to prom with me anymore…" _Carrie replied nervously again…

"_You asked Carrie to Prom?"_ Tommy asked in surprise.

"_Aww Carrie, don't be silly, I don't care whatever you are I'd still want you as my prom date."_ Sue smiled in awe, before embracing Carrie as tight as she could.

"_We understand Carrie, It must be hard for you keeping your true self secret…"_ Tommy said to calm Carrie.

"_How are you guys believing me? I thought you'd both think I was talking all sorts of crazy misbelief…"_ Carrie said in surprise but still nervously worried…

"_Well… we'll be honest Carrie, we've noticed you being able to extraordinary & unimaginable things over time… we thought we were just seeing things, but after yesterday, that confirmed it for me, I mean, you zooming through the pool as if it was empty, you being able to hit the volleyball before it landed or got hit by someone else, you throwing the ball in Chris's face that fast & hard… and I'm pretty sure, Chris's phone exploding… That must have been you…"_ Sue said, with a slight giggle.

"_You destroyed Chris's phone? Oh that's cool Carrie."_ Tommy said in amazement and humour.

"_She was recording everyone throwing tampons at me & Sue, trying to make us do something rude… so I just looked at, it then glowed with heat, before finally exploding into sparks…"_ Carrie said with nervous giggle.

"_Well there you go then."_ Tommy said with reassurance, as he, Sue & Carrie all give slight giggles.

**To be continued…**


End file.
